For Life
by Midesko
Summary: Title by boys-should-kiss-boys-more on tumblr. Dave is a wolf/shifter and Kurt is his mate. Oneshot smut! Kurtofsky all the way.


I own nothing! I just love porn and wrote this for a friend of mine, boys-should-kiss-boys-more on tumblr! She titled it for me too.

* * *

><p>"I... Guess you weren't lying..." Kurt gazed at the form before him, his eyes wide with surprise. His hand slowly reached out, almost afraid of getting hurt, though he knew that he wouldn't be. His fingertips tickled against the soft, dark fur and the face pressed into his hand, licking his palm.<p>

His heart skipped a beat as he stared into the familiar green eyes. It was the same person as before, just a different form now. Or, his true form perhaps.

"I told you..." David spoke gruffly, his voice a bit deeper than before. Though he didn't speak with malice. He watched Kurt, waiting for his scent to change to fear or for him to take of running. But he stayed. The fingers continued to gently scratch through his hair, making him close his eyes against the feeling.

"So... You're a wolf... That's... Really amazing..." Kurt bit his lip, his hand trembling slightly as he felt the heat against him.

David felt the trembles and waited for Kurt to start smelling of fear, but instead, his scent changed in a different way. A heavy scent of arousal filled his senses and suddenly David was shuddering, his eyes growing dark. He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself much longer. Kurt was supposed to be his, he could smell it the instant he'd first laid eyes on the brunet. It had taken him awhile to get used to the idea but after he did all he could think of was mating Kurt. It was all he dreamed of, all he desired.

"So... I'm really your... I mean..." Kurt started again, his eyes scanning over every inch of fur, noticing just how large David was like this. If he thought he was big before... Well, now he was huge.

"Yes. You're supposed to be mine... A-and I know it's scary and weird but you don't have to even think about it, Kurt. You can be with who you want. Who ever you want." Though David couldn't. He would never be able to have anyone but Kurt. It was like... Kurt was the chocolate cake and everyone else was year old rotten vegetables that would never taste good no matter what you added to it. It would only make him want to vomit.

"So... How would we go about... Mating or whatever?" His scent grew heavier. Kurt felt himself growing hard at the ideas that were growing in his mind.

"W-well..." David looked away from the blue eyes that were so focused on him. He could feel himself reacting strongly to Kurt's hormones, already becoming so hard. But he needed to control himself so he wouldn't hurt Kurt.

"The thing is... I have to... Um... Well, we have to... Have sex..." David finished, still unable to look at Kurt.

"Well, I gathered that, David. But I need more details on how we're going to do that." Kurt scratched at one of David's ears, making the wolf groan softly.

"You mean... You'd let me mate you? In this form? You know you would... Be mine forever... Right?" He finally glanced at Kurt, noticing the smile on his face. God, he was so perfect.

"Of course, David. I know what mating means when it comes to wolves. I want to be yours David. So we should probably get to mating." Kurt blushed deeply but kissed the tip of David's nose. David growled softly, his primal side screaming at him to take him already.

"Then we need to prepare you. I'll hurt you so much more in this form if you're not prepared." David couldn't believe it. Kurt wanted to be his and was actually suggesting they mate! For once, life was going his way.

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, standing up before he removed his sweater and undershirt. He was self conscious as ever but the way David was watching him made him burn with desire. If he was David's true mate then no matter what he looked like, he'd be perfect to him. He set his shirts aside and began undoing his pants, sighing softly as the pressure of the tight jeans eased around his cock. He'd been hard the moment he saw David transform, and the looks and growls he was receiving were doing nothing to make him calm down.

Finally, he was naked. He didn't know what else to do so he sat on the edge of the bed, watching as David stepped over to him. He gasped as David's hot tongue licked up his thigh, just avoiding where he wanted it. David licked his other thigh and Kurt bit his lip, his hands shakily running through the soft fur on his head and around his neck.

"Spread your legs, Kurt." David instructed him, watching as Kurt did as he told him. He immediately licked up the base of Kurt's length, listening to the sharp gasp that turned into a high moan. His restraint was weakening. He needed Kurt so badly. But he continued to lick at Kurt's length, slowly moving his tongue down more and more. When he reached Kurt's opening he heard Kurt whimper and felt him grasp his fur tighter. He wasted no time in licking again, slowly preparing his mate for the intrusion that was to come.

Kurt panted and raked his fingernails over David's skin, his body ablaze with pleasure. He didn't know that anything could feel like this. It was so incredible. He wished he could do more for David, to make him feel as good as he did.

Kurt was so close to coming and he nearly screamed in frustration when David suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and looked down at the wolf, a whimper escaping him. He wanted to know why David stopped so soon.

"Put a pillow under your hips, keep your legs off the bed and lie back." David spoke again, his voice an octave lower than before. Kurt could tell that he was panting slightly, holding back for his sake. So he hurriedly grabbed two pillows, one under his hips and the other under his head. He spread his legs further as David mounted him, his large front paws on the bed on either side of Kurt. Kurt moaned softly when he felt David's heat surround him along with something warm and wet pressing against his thigh.

"Wrap your legs around me, Kurt." David licked at Kurt's chest. He'd take it slow with Kurt next time, for now he needed Kurt so badly that he couldn't wait any longer. He needed this boy.

Kurt nodded and wrapped his legs around David, feeling David shift slightly to press what he suspected was his cock. It was slick and so very hot, he wanted to feel it for himself. He sat up slightly and reached down, taking it into his hand without really being able to see it. It was wet and had a velvety feel to it but it was large and thick. His mind fogged over and he just wanted to play with it, to stroke and even taste it. He listened to David's growls and felt the hot huffs of his breath against his neck, tingling his skin. Without another thought, Kurt lifted his hips up a bit more and lined David up to his entrance, still holding onto him.

David shuddered and looked down at his soon-to-be mate and when Kurt smiled and nodded, he slowly pushed inside. Instinct told him to just thrust but his mind told him to let Kurt adjust. Kurt was a virgin as well, so this would really hurt him, especially if he just started to ram his hips against him. And fuck, the feeling of Kurt hot and tight around him was almost too much to take. He could come just like this.

Moments passed and David was finally inside, with Kurt adjusting to his large size. Kurt's fingers were back around his neck, slowly scraping at his skin the way he loved. How could anything be so perfect as Kurt? Every little thing about him was just incredible. He wanted to lie like this with him forever, his mate filled with him and him deep inside. It was a connection that he'd been dying for.

Slowly, he pulled out and pushed back in, watching as Kurt's head fell back and a sigh of bliss escaped him. He loved that he was giving Kurt such pleasure, enough to make his toes curl and his body arch beautifully. So he sped up slightly, a slow but steady pace. The bed creaked under them, not used to the pressure of David's upper body and Kurt on it.

When Kurt gasped and arched again, he knew he'd found his prostate. Kurt's fingers tensed in his fur and he begged David for more. David licked at his neck and thrust faster, their speed slowly becoming erratic. Kurt did his best to meet each and every thrust, his body tightening and burning like never before. Sure he'd touched himself before but it had never felt anything like this before. He had a feeling he'd never be alone in his endeavors again. He knew David would always be the one making him feel like this.

Kurt was surprised to feel that David was growing larger inside of him, but how was that possible? It didn't hurt but it felt so good. David's thrusts quickened and he was thrusting shallowly, hitting Kurt's prostate each and every time. Kurt couldn't last much longer like this. David panted as he watched his mate come closer to finishing, his fingers still tensed and his hips bucking rapidly against his own. He loved Kurt so deeply, and this feeling was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Oh! Oh, David!" Kurt grasped harder, nearly pulling David's face closer to his neck. So David nipped at his neck, seeing if it would hurt Kurt or just turn him on more. To his delight, Kurt writhed in pleasure, his cock twitching against David's stomach. He was so close now. David could feel it and smell it. He was close to his own finish now, too, his length already swollen inside of his mate, growing larger by the second.

Kurt couldn't take it any longer. His body was burning and so tense, ready to explode. With a final near-scream of David's name he was coming harder than he'd ever come before, his fingers tensing harder in David's fur. David growled as he watched his mate come, biting at his neck as he forced his length as deep as possible before he too was coming. Kurt gasped as he fell the heat rush inside of him, not stopping.

"Sorry..." David panted. "I didn't... Warn you that we... We swell and come for awhile... It's to lock... Our mate to us. To impregnate them." He licked at the bite, taking Kurt's delicious scent in.

"Ooh... It feels good... Mm... God, David. I'm going to hurt later but once I'm alright we're doing this again." He kissed David's cheek, rubbing his ears.

"We can do it as much as you want, Kurt." David smiled and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder, utterly content.

"I want to do it again. But next time... Can it be human you? I love you both but I want to see you that way, too." Kurt blushed.

David lifted his head and looked down at Kurt licking his cheek before licking down his neck.

"I love you so much, Kurt. So much. We can do whatever you want." He nuzzled into his neck. He was glowing now, happier than he'd ever been before.

Kurt hummed contently and ran his fingers through David's fur, sighing happily. Life certainly would be more interesting from now on.


End file.
